Weiss Schnee vs Froslass
Weiss Schnee vs Froslass is the second episode of Kontororou's 'RWBY vs PKMN' series. It features Weiss Schnee from RWBY and Froslass from Pokémon. Intro (*Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Ice. Beautiful and elegant, and yet cold and dangerous all at the same time. And few summarise those qualities better than these two ladies. Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen, and Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. It's our job to analyse weapons, armour, skills and anything else they may have to find out who would win a PKMN vs RWBY fight. Froslass (*Cue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl - Snowpoint City) The world of Pokémon is home to some crazy mythology. From a man who killed Pokémon for fun to the man-made titans,few come close to the ridiculousness of Froslass's origins. A woman lost her way in the harsh, cold mountains; the result was the Ice/Ghost type Pokémon, Froslass. I won't question it. Coming in at four foot three inches and weighing 26.6kg, Froslass is a lot shorter than most think. However, if fiction has taught me anything, it's that size isn't everything. Starting off with Froslass's typing, as an Ice- and Ghost-type Pokémon, Froslass is resistant to Ice-, Bug- and Poison-type attacks, immune to Fighting- and Normal-type attacks. However, this typing also gives Froslass five weaknesses in the Fire-, Steel-, Dark-, Ghost- and Rock-type attacks. Froslass's breath is reportedly -50°C (-58°F). To compare, the coldest natural point on Earth in recorded human history is the Soviet Vostok Station in Antarctica on July 21st, 1983, at -89.2°C (-128.6°F). According to official frostbite charts, even accounting for little to no wind, Froslass's breath is cold enough for almost instantaneous frostbite and hypothermia. And a change in human body temperature by just two degrees is often fatal. (*cue Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Ice Path) But Froslass does not simply rely on breathing on her opponents to win. She also has a wide array of actual attacks available to her. Ice Shard is faster than all her other attacks, Astonish has a chance to flinch, Wake-Up Slap is an attack that deals double damage on a sleeping opponent and can headbutt with ... Headbutt. She can also bite at the opponent with Bite, Crunch and Ice Fang. She can restore health with Draining Kiss, summon cold winds with Icy Wind and Powder Snow and blast spectral winds with Ominous Wind. However, all of these options are child's play to Froslass's two most powerful attacks. Shadow Ball launches a blob of dark, spiritual energy with a chance to lower Special Defence at the target. Blizzard is a powerful Ice-type attack that summons a snowy storm to strike the foe, with a one in ten chance of freezing the opponent solid. Its only drawback is its 70% accuracy (boosted to guaranteed hit status in hail). Froslass is also capable of a number of special attacks, designed to either hinder her opponent or increase her own skills. She can defend against any and all attacks with Protect, increase her evasion with Double Team, and make matches easy draws with Destiny Bond. In addition, she can lower her target's Defence with Leer. (*cue Pokémon Black 2/White 2 - Elite Four Theme) Her two most useful status attacks, however, are Confuse Ray and Hail. Confuse Ray confuses the victim with a sinister ray of light. While confused, the target only successfully attacks 50% of the time. The other 50%, not only will any attempted attacks not hit the target, the confused will damage itself. However, after a certain time period, the confusion will wear off, returning the targets mental state to normal. It's other useful status move is Hail. Not only does it provide passive damage on the opponent (assuming the opponent is an Ice-type), it also activates one of Froslass's abilities and grants her most powerful attack perfect accuracy. Speaking of her abilities, Froslass has two, and both are useful in combat. Snow Cloak increases her evasion by 20% in hailstorms, making her harder to hit than normal. Her other ability, Cursed Body, has a chance of disabling physical attacks for a short while. And while it's not an official ability, Froslass appears to possess some sort of illusion-generating skill. While Froslass has all of these going for her, she's not perfect. As we've already established, she's weak to Fire-, Steel-, Rock-, Ghost- and Dark- type attacks, but easily her biggest weakness is her frail nature. She can dish out the hits, but she sure can't take them. Even with these shortcomings, Froslass is a powerhouse. Believe me, if you get caught in the mountains, the Yeti should be the least of your worries. Weiss Schnee (*Cue RWBY - Mirror Mirror) Intermission (*Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Pre-fight setup (*Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl - Fire Emblem Theme) Fight! (*Cue Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Trainer Red) K.O.! (*Cue ) Next Time (*Cue ) Authors Notes ~to be filled in~